Strange Afterlife
by StormGoddess101
Summary: Avalon Johnson is recently deceasced and dropped into the Soul Society with her kitten Amoreena. She has a mission,piss off some people and find out why her body is reacting so strangely. Rated M for possible lemons.


I do not own Bleach

* * *

Life and Death

Avalon Johnson,age sixteen and her kitten Amoreena were currently staring down at their lifeless bodies. They had been hit by a speeding truck on their way to the park,Avalon dying a minute afterwords and the kitten being killed on impact. Avalon had been innocently walking to the park to annoy people,taking Amoreena because she liked it when lots of people petted her and called her pretty.

"How the hell did this happen",Avalon thought as she looked over her and Amoreena's corpses. The small calico kittens neck had been snapped and her face smashed,the blood slowly coating her multi colored fur and Avalon's hands. Avalon's short dark brown hair was splayed out,the blood pooling around her head like a halo,her grey green eyes were open and staring back at her. One of her legs were pointing in the opposite direction,crismson fluid stained her torso and small pieces of glass embeded into her skin from when she had smashed into the trucks window.

She heard yelling and sounds of panic coming from all around her,she looked over and saw her mother in tears as a paramedic placed a white sheet over her body. Avalon didn't really feel anything,all she felt was numbness. The small kitten looked up at her owner in confusion at what was happening,Avalon petted the kitten soothingly and was upset thet her death had caused Amoreena distress,her mother was right,she was more sympathetic to animals then to humans. The kitten clawed her way up Avalon's shirt and rested on her shoulder,her nails digging tightly into her flesh."I know your scared honey,but it will be okay. You have me and I'm going to try to figure out what to do",Avalon said,trying to comfort Amoreena. But the problem was,she really had no clue of what to do,she had heard of many concepts of heaven and the afterlife and wondered if they were just going to be stuck here or if they were moving on. She sighed and passed her way through the crowd of people that had gathered,she was headed to her thinking spot,it was a large boulder hidden by trees that surrounded the town. She passed through the branches with ease,happy to not have to duck and watch out for spiders like usual.

She climed up onto the rock and sat down with a contented sigh,here is where she felt calm and in control. Amoreena let out a mew and climed onto her chest,she then began to bite Avalon's eyelashes,something that made Avalon let out a steady stream of giggles. She was snapped out of her happiness by the sound of branches snapping and turned to look at the source of the noise. She gasped at the site of a large creature with a bony white mask that looked like an elk's skull,its glowing golden eyes stared at her and it let out a hearty laughter," I thought I smelled a yummy soul,I must say,its beggening to make my mouth water"

Avalon stared at the creature for a few seconds,"Fuck you bitch",she spat as she quickly climed off the boulder and began sprinting. "",she cursed,running through the trees and heading towards the town. She skidded to a halt as she saw her mother,the creature had cirled around and had a hand held above her mom,ready to crush her. She took off her shoe and hurled it at the creatures head,it made contact and the skull monster turned its attention to Avalon,"Oi shitface,why don't you come and face me like a man and quit being such a bitch",she yelled. Avalon knew that this would most likely get her killed but she didn't care at the moment,the creature let out a growl and stopped over to her. It picked her up and clutched her tightly,"Maybe I'll just rip off your limbs and then eat your soul",he mused. Avalon shifted Amoreena to her shoulder and glared at the creature,she reared her head back and sunk her teeth into its hand hard enough to draw blood. The skull monster let out a peircing howl,"You die now!",it was about to shove her into its mouth when a blade passed over its mask. Avalon opened her eyes and heard a sharp cracking sound,she saw a man in black robes standing in the air,holding a sword in his hand.

The large creature holding her disinigrated and she hovered in the air,the man in black robes sheathed his sword and walked over to her. He had a flat top and was wearing small black sunglasses,he had a stern expression on his face. "What the hell you looking at cracker jack?",she snorted. The man raised an eyebrow at her rudeness,"I am Tetsuzaemon Iba,lutenint of the seveth squad in the court of pure souls and you young lady are?"

She placed Amoreena inside her t-shirt before introducing herself,"Avalon Johnson,current president of What the fuck just happened-vill.",she said sarcastically. Iba chuckled a little bit at her response and focused on the kitten who's head was poking out of her shirt. "How did you get that",he asked. "Her name is Amoreena and she died with me",Avalon replied with a slight hint of sadness in her voice.

Iba nodded and unsheathed his zanpakuto,"I'll send her with you since you seem to have an atachment to her."

She stared at his zanpakuto and nodded,making the connection that she was probably going to the afterlife,a genuine smile crossed her face,"Thank you,for letting her come with me." Iba smiled back and placed a stamp on her and the kittens forhead.

She let out a sigh as everything faded to white.

* * *

Me: Hey everbody,I hope you like this,please review!


End file.
